Providing heated handlebar grips for motorcycles and similar vehicles is known. Heated grips provide additional warmth and comfort for the hands of a motorcycle operator when the heated grips are activated. Prior heated grips utilize various control devices that allow the operator to adjust the relative amount of additional heat provided by the handgrips. Generally, the control switches or dials used to adjust the heat level of the handgrips are mounted near the instrument panel of the motorcycle, or at another location remotely located from the handgrip itself. Such location of the heat adjusting controls requires the motorcycle operator to remove one of his hands from the handgrip in order to adjust the amount of heat provided by the handgrip.